


Breaking and Entering

by LadyIvy



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy/pseuds/LadyIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray K gets an eyeful after he goes to the Consulate late to check on Fraser, because Fraser had been acting weird (well, weirder than normal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

Ray paused for a moment near the desk to listen. Fraser had been acting weird; well, weirder than he usually did, all through the chase and takedown. He had slipped out while Ray was finishing the paperwork, which besides not being buddies, was not normal at all. Normal was Fraser sitting at the desk adding in comments like ‘as I recall, Ray, the wind was from the southwesterly direction at 15mph, which enabled me to detect the perpetrator’s body odor thus ascertaining his precise location’ or some such shit. Normal was not Fraser doing a disappearing act the second he had a chance.

It wasn’t like Fraser had had a problem when Ray called the consulate up at nearly midnight to say the guy they’d been tracking all week had just been spotted, did Fraser want to come along for the bust? Fraser was all ‘certainly Ray’ with no trace of sleep or nothing in his voice. ‘Course Ray hadn’t been sleeping either when the call came in. Ray had been spending some quality time on the couch with his porn tapes and his right hand. As far as Ray was concerned, if anyone had the right to be PO’d about the timing, it was him. But no, he’d shut off the VCR, tucked his dick back into his pants, grabbed a napkin to wipe his hand off, and driven over to pick up Fraser. Who had seemed on edge from the moment he had gotten in the car with Ray, and then pulled this disappearing act as soon as they had gotten to the station with the perp. So here Ray was, breaking into the consulate to figure out what was up that had Fraser acting freaky. Well, freaky for Fraser at any rate.

As he stood to listen, Ray heard a low moan. Shit, it sounded like pain, and it was coming from Fraser’s office. Ray rushed down the hall and pushed through the door, only to stop in stunned surprise at the sight before him.

There was Fraser on his cot – okay, normal for 3 o’clock in the morning, right. And he was on his back with his eyes closed as well – again, pretty normal for the time and place. He wasn’t laid out in his long johns sleeping or anything however. No, Fraser was completely bare, shimmering with sweat, one foot flat to the cot pushing down to raise his hips as his left hand worked a dildo in and out of his ass. A really big dildo. A dildo that Fraser was pumping hard and fast. His head was at an angle to the cot as his back arched, and the moaning Ray had heard from out in the hall was repeated, louder here inside the room. Fraser had his right hand up near his mouth, holding something white so his nose was covered, and it looked like Fraser was breathing deep as he worked the dildo, smelling something on whatever it was in his hand. Fraser’s cock was jutting up from between his legs, dark with blood and weeping precum, looking ready to burst without a touch on it.

“Shit!” Ray realized he must have said that out loud as the live action porn in front of him stopped, just frozen in mid stroke. Man, that had to hurt to just stop like that when it was pretty clear Fraser was sooo close to coming his brains out. Ray knew he should back out of the office, or turn around, or something, but all he could do was stand there as his dick, which wasn’t none too happy about not having finished earlier to begin with, perked right up and got interested in the action taking place across the room. His mouth dropped open and he started to pant – naked Fraser was waaay hotter than the porn tape Ray had been watching earlier. Naked Fraser was drop dead gorgeous, pale skin all over with a shock of dark curly hair at his groin framing the guy’s dick. A dick that was uncut, extra layer of skin wrapped around a long thick cock all shiny with the precum that was leaking steadily from the slit at the top. Fraser was all sleek muscles, and whatever he may say about having a layer of fat you couldn’t prove it to Ray based on the, what do you call it, visual evidence.

Then Ray realized that the white something in Fraser’s hand looked like a crumpled up napkin. A crumpled up napkin with greasy fingerprint stains on the corner. Greasy fingerprints like you leave when you eat pizza. Pizza, like Ray had eaten for a late dinner on the couch before he got busy with the porn and jerking off part of the evening. Greasy fingerprints like Ray must have left on the napkin he had grabbed to wipe his hand as he bolted out the door. The napkin Ray had dropped in the car while dialing the consulate on his cell phone. The napkin that must . . . smell . . . like . . . Ray. Ray jerking off.

His dick went to full mast as Ray sucked air into lungs that didn’t want to work right. Fraser was still frozen in mid stroke over on the cot. He didn’t even look like he was breathing at all he was so still, and he was keeping his eyes closed like he could pretend he was still alone, but Ray didn’t care. Fraser was getting off on smelling him. Smelling Ray jerking off, and wasn’t that the hottest damn thing, like, ever. Ray moved over to the cot, staring at Fraser all spread out and open, and couldn’t have stopped his hands if someone was pointing a gun at his head. One had reached for his pants, fumbling open jeans that were suddenly too tight, while the other hand reached for the dildo still jutting out from between Fraser’s legs – half in, half out of Fraser’s ass.

“Jesus, Fraser, you are . . . Damn,” Ray stuttered as his legs buckled, his knees hitting the edge of the cot as one hand covered Fraser’s hand on the dildo. “Let me, please.” And then it was his hand moving the toy in and out, angling it in a way that Fraser couldn’t, not on himself, people wrists didn’t bend that way, even the Mountie’s wrist couldn’t bend that way. Ray could tell he’d got it right by the increase in the arch of Fraser’s back and the groan that Fraser couldn’t keep inside. “Let me . . .” and he bent over Fraser’s dick and blew softly over the head, his right hand busy with his own cock while his left continued to work the dildo in and out of Fraser’s ass.

“Ray, God,” came the soft sigh from the head of the cot and then – wonder of wonders – Ray felt Fraser’s hand in his hair, carding through the spikes and just ever so faintly pushing down. Yeah, that answered a question Ray didn’t even know he’d had; Fraser was a real boy who could focus on himself just fine when he got going. Still polite about it, no real pressure or anything, but definitely a suggestion that Ray get busy with something more than just his hand, seeing as he was right there and all. Ray grinned, and went for it, his mouth open and his tongue reaching out to taste the cock that was right in front of him.

“Ray!” came the shout, and then Ray was swallowing as fast as he could, drinking the essence of Fraser that was spurting into his mouth. That was all she wrote for Ray as well; the sight, sound, taste, and feel of the Mountie on the cot coming apart because of him, because he was there, because Fraser was turned on by him, was enough that Ray spurted out his own completion all over Fraser’s chest.

“Man, I am never gonna be able to look at pizza grease again without getting hard, Fraser.”

“Then I shall just have to ensure that I am present to take advantage of that fact when you decide you wish to consume pizza, Ray.”


End file.
